Tower of Sirens
by Vivienne Malfoy
Summary: Fed up with being the child in the family and Potter’s personal lapdog Ginny goes to the Astronomy tower to sing her troubles away. But she doesn’t know the power that lies in her voice.


Title: Tower of Sirens

Pairings: DM/GW/BZ, HP/OC, SS/OC, R/?

Summary: Fed up with being the child in the family and Potter's personal lapdog Ginny goes to the Astronomy tower to sing her troubles away. But she doesn't know the power that lies in her voice.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. JK has all. The songs that are used are not mine. I'm not that great at lyric writing.

Chapter 1:

The astronomy tower is one of the tallest towers in the school. At 5:30pm on a Friday night, it's weird that the tower is empty of kissing couples but that could be because of the big Vernal (spring) equinox festival set up on the quidditch grounds. I'm the only one here, sitting on the windows ledge. All I can do is contemplate my life and my future. I have always been a good little Gryffindor. I have to be because I'm a Weasley. But the fact that I'm the only female Weasley born in generations means nothing to my family. I'm but a pink elephant in the corner, everyone knows is there but will never acknowledge.

They only know me because I'm the only way to get the great Harry Potter into the family. If I but marry him maybe my family would notice me. Maybe they will show me the love I deserve as daughter. But I can't do it. At first I did love him or at least his fame. But after I got to know Harry Potter and not the boy-who-lived I realized that he is not for me. He's only into himself and his heroic endeavors. But ever since I grew breasts he knew I existed and won't leave me alone. He only loves me because he knows that if he needs a good lay I'm always available. Not by choice but by position. I was given the job of pleasing the great potter.

"I'm so sick and tired of this life. I'm tired of this existence. Why won't anybody listen?" A soft breeze blew around me and I felt calmer.

"Mother what should I do?" Gaea always knew what to do.

"Sing my little one. I want to hear your voice" Her voice was soft but firm. It was not often that Gaea spoke to me directly but when she does it leaves not room for interpretation.

Turning to the setting sun I began to sing.

"Listen  
To song here in my heart  
A melody I start but can't complete  
Listen  
To the sound from deep within  
It's only beginning to find release"

The people below began to take notice to my singing and turned their heads to the tower to listen. It seemed that everyone was at the festival.

"Oh the time has come  
For my dreams to be heard  
They will not be pushed aside and turned  
Into your own all cause you won't  
Listen

Listen  
I am alone at a crossroads  
I'm not at home in my own home  
And I've tried and tried  
To say what's on my mind  
You should have known  
Now I'm done believing you  
You don't know what I'm feeling  
I'm more than what  
You've made of me  
I followed the voice, you gave to me  
But now I've gotta find my own"

Clouds were forming outside.

"You should have listened  
There was someone here inside  
Someone I thought had died  
So long ago"

My tears fell and so did the rain

"Oh I'm screaming out  
And my dreams will be heard  
They will not be pushed aside or turned  
Into your own  
All 'cause you won't listen"

I could feel my own sorrow build. It was like the weather complimented my feelings.

"Listen  
I am alone at a crossroads  
I'm not at home in my own home  
And I've tried and tried  
To say what's on my mind  
You should have known  
Now I'm done believing you  
You don't know what I'm feeling  
I'm more than what  
You've made of me  
I followed the voice, you gave to me  
But now I've gotta find my own  
You should have listened  
I don't know where I belong"

I wiped my tears away.

"But I'll be moving on  
If you don't, if you won't  
Listen to the song here in my heart  
A melody I start, but I will complete  
Now I am done believing you  
You don't know not what I am feeling  
I'm more than what you've made of me  
I followed the voice you think you gave to me  
But now I got to find my own - my own"

I breathed a sigh of relief. Once I stopped crying I cold hear sobs behind me. I turned to see most of the school and even some teachers at the door of the tower and they all were crying. I looked out the window and saw that those that were at the festival were looking up at the tower and crying. Some were kneeling on the ground wreathing in anguish.

"What's going on? Why is everyone crying?" I looked to Professor Snape and was shocked. He was CRYING! Something is very wrong if Snape is crying. I saw Ron on the floor in front of the crowd and went to him. He was bent over and mumbling. As I got closer I could make out the words "so much pain, so much sadness. Please make it stop. It hurts."

"I don't know what to do?" I looked to Dumbledore and he looked in anguish.


End file.
